Breaktime Affair
by fehrocious
Summary: Like the title says, the question is who? Leave it all to your imaginings.


Author's notes: A moment of my insanity please, a plotless fic so far…Plot…What Plot? Fic. Based on one of my everyday fantasies and basically, for that it's really ummm…a weetle bit dirty. I know I'm a perverted writer so…kill me? A world of restrictions, my world. 

Warning: Unedited. Just a quick through. I'm so ashamed of this. O.o.

~

The shrill ring of the bell interrupted my thoughts and the world hazily came into perspective. I glanced beside me to find my friend, Lin, gone. I hastily began to gather my things into my book bag already hearing the shuffling of impatient feet at the foot of the door.

"Come on, I haven't got all day," she remarked while staring into the sea of nameless faces that streamed through the opened corridor just in front her.

"It's Physics, right? Physics! That teacher. I'd say we have all the time in the world!" I commented huffily, stuffing a stray lock of hair that dared to peek out of my already deformed tudong.

"Correction, my dear. YOU have all the time in the world. I, on the other hand, am not looking forward to that stare of his when he catches us by the tail end of our tudongs for being a tad bit late!"

"See, a tad bit late!" I exclaimed while we moved towards the Science building of the school.

"Hmmm," Lin mumbled in reply while skillfully dodging the hazardous pokes of files and slaps of book bags. 

"He's so uptight, I wonder if he'll someday choke?" I got slapped at the side with a wayward book bag, stuck in between me and another student.

"Fas-ter!" Lin muttered, already a few distance ahead.

I held an impatient sigh and muttered a curse under my breath. I secured the strap of my book bag and braced my file as I quickly dove into the chatter of students. 

Finally, we were in the Physics lab and a few seconds earlier than expected since I illegally cut the traffic on one corner nearly colliding with a group of hyper Form Ones. 

The Physics teacher was quietly eyeing each of every one of us over the rim of his glasses. The mole on his face, seemed bigger under the magnification of the lens.

"I see we are fit to start the class…," His drab voice drifted through the air and all at once I became aware of even the smallest detail there was in the class. 

The creak of the stool I sat on when I moved, the clicking of pen by that annoying classmate at the opposite bench and the burr of the air con as it did its noble task of cooling us off.

I fingered the page of the Physics book I opened and twirled my pen on the tips of my fingers. My eyes roved all over the classroom ending on the top of the teacher's bald head. My eyes glinted with mischief and the shiny, smooth surface of head glinted back as if challenging me to make a move.

'Looking extra shiny today, eh? What did he do to you, spray you with a buffer?'

The smirk which threatened to take over my whole face quickly vanished when the raspy voice of the teacher pierced my mockery of his head.

"Read Paragraph 1 including Example 24.2, Jade," His voice broke at the start of my name.

A giggle swept over the class and I dutifully did as I was told. Not wanting to be in line for a questioning, since reading a paragraph was the next best thing to being not at all questioned. Relieved when it was over, I squirmed in my seat to find a more comfortable position.

The creaking of my stool echoed off the walls and I smiled, glad that I was able to at least disrupt the class even for a tiny while. I hid my grin as I hopped off silently off the stool and dragged it noisily closer to the bench. The whole class looked at me and my innocent portrayal was not bought willingly.

"A problem, Jade?" Raspy asked me, a flit of annoyance across his face for a millisecond.

"Wish there was…" I mumbled under my breath but shook my head no in an easy manner.

Lin shot me a warning glare from across the bench.

I smiled a cheeky mischief and set back to listening to the teacher. I closed my eyes and sighed and took up my pen.

I concentrated till the bell rang but when it did, he wasn't about to let go.

"Now copy this," He showed us a long paragraph on the OHP, paying no heed to the earlier ring.

I clenched my teeth and stood up along with my belongings.  After a few more agonizing minutes where the class had to rush the copying, my defiant pose was finally questioned.

"Jade, why aren't you copying?"

"Physics is done and over."

"This para-"

"Sir, I think it's time for us to go."

I made my way to the door and didn't bothered to wait up for Lin. She can take care of herself. I headed for the girls' restroom and dumped my bag on the many shelves. Seeing my reflection, I quickly shaped the front of my tudong and washed my hands after that.

Outside, the canteen was my next stop. The soles of my shoe scraped across the rough surface of the pavement and my eyes raked the blue sky. The hot weather made it bright and hot, and I sped up when the canteen came into view.

Though, I was hungry, I really didn't have the appetite. My feet seemed to be glued onto the ground. Awkwardly, I turned around and decided to have a break time stroll. All around me, students came in pairs or crowds and I felt conscious. The fact I ditched Lin was not lost on me. Guilt came hovering over my head as I  eyed the greenery that decorated the middle of the school. The grass seemed unpleasant and uneven in my eyes, the trees old and drooping but alive as if clinging to the past.

The hallways were empty save for a few mumbling students, a stark contrast to the rush hour I experienced earlier. 

A hand shot out from nowhere and it dragged me into a blinding darkness. My scream was muffled by the warm hand that covered half of my face. My pupils adjusted to the dim lighting and I discovered that was nowhere was actually somewhere. Registering the trash can at one dark corner, the musty smell of stale air mixed with years of negligence, I realized I was in a small room with a serial killer beside me. Eyes wide over the sudden assumption of a possible murder, I panicked and tore the hand from my face. Breath became hard as panicked pounded my senses and the torn hand came with my tudong. A sting at the base of my throat revealed that my pin had nicked me.  

My long bangs brushed again the sides of my face, tips smoothly raking the sides of my chin. In reaction to that, a shiver traveled up my spine and whispered threateningly against the back of my neck.

"W-who?" I whispered breathlessly as I backed up a little bit.  That was the first mistake I did, the straps of my bags, which was behind me on the ground clawed itself in between my feet. The world seemed to float before I landed harshly onto the ground. The straps now tangled between my shoes, further constricted my chances of escape. Dread and fear chilled the edges of my fingertips and I looked at the figure before me. Tall was his stature, his face partially covered by the shadows. He hissed as if in sympathy for my fall and moved closer without warning. Dragging my body backwards, I can see the lines of his face, eerily familiar but not quite. His hair, that brushed the plains of his forehead colored a golden brown and as his breath fanned my face, I saw him clearly.

His brown eyes held concern, worry and a trace of regret. It was warm and depthless and I sighed with recognition. The heels of my hand pushed myself towards him and went round his neck to hug him to me. 

"You," I whispered against his ear while his breath hovered over my neck. He stroked my back and I shivered.

"Me," his voice lilted against the overtaking darkness scented with the staleness of air.

I held on tighter and my hands played with the hairs on his neck. I was deeply comforted, if only by his mere presence and warmth.

"You were alone," he said before withdrawing enough just to look me in the eye. He tucked a long bang behind my ear and smiled a lazy reference to my earlier predicament over the canteen entrance.

My eyes flashed in annoyance and embarrassment of being caught unaware, of being watched. The fact that I was there for all to see was defiantly ignored since my pride was a much better value than my ignorance. 

"You scared me, damn it!" I huffed and moved to untangle the straps that strained over my feet. 

He laughed and tried to help me with the stubborn straps. I slapped his hands away with an unladylike grunt and shifted my feet so my back was to him. Almost immediately a pair of arms circled my waist in a casual ease that hinted at the familiarity between us.

Giving up entirely, I leaned into him and huffed a last time when the straps refused to let go of my feet. 

"Look at me, I'm tied. Are you taking me hostage or something?" My low voiced question decorated with our breathing patterns.

"Maybe," he kissed the side of my neck.

"Hmm…maybe?" I prodded while his legs came around me so that I was scooped in between them.

"I might want to take you home and tie you to my-" He started with a husky twang to his voice, silent amusement trailed after him but was cut short when a sharp elbow claimed his ribs.

He chuckled, rubbing the attacked area lightly. 

"Watch your mouth buddy, I wouldn't want to stuff it with the same elbow too," I warned him.

"Ah…but then you'd have to treat that too, after you treat my bruised ribs, no?" He raised the end of the question with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky grin.

"Bruised?" I snorted, "Hardly!"

"My poor, aching, terribly bruised ribs, is awaiting your utmost attention, milady," The teasing grin, the tilt of his head and his humor was hard on me not to do just that.

"Shut up," I huffed in annoyance and started prying on the straps again, my blush covered by the semi-darkness.

His warm hands trailed up to my shoulders and followed the length of my arms to my hands, easily freeing the straps around my feet. 

He tucked his chin on my shoulder and blew another stray bang so that it partially covered the side of my face. Without warning my hands clasped his so that he was enfolding me from behind. 

"Why do we have to do this?" I whispered, "Why do we have to hide?"

Arms tightened reassuringly, he answered with a bite on my shoulder. The rough material of my uniform scraped against the intrusion. 

I flinched at the unexpected answer and twisted his thumb with a jerk, "Don't go biting me there, damn it!"

Though he may know it, the action made my blood boil and my senses heady. My only refuge was to retaliate with violence. Even if it was just a teeny bit, because there was no way in seven hells that I was going to beat this guy into a bloody pulp. It wasn't like I could though, the guy was a good head taller than me.

"Hmm than here might be a more appropriate place," he murmured at the side of my neck before biting it too.

"Ah…," I closed my eyes as another heady sensation washed over me, "You jerk, stop doing that!"

"Why should I?" His rebellious reply ended with me blushing like a damn tomato.

"Be-because…" I stuttered, gone were the rough words and the easy torture.

"It's not like you own me," His hands turn me around so I was facing him.

He kissed me deeply and commented, "Oh wait, I think you do…"

Eyes closed, his warmth invaded me so I was cocooned in them, willingly.

"Cause' every word you say, becomes my law…well sometimes," he chuckled.

"And when you're alone, I keep you company…most of the time," he continued after kissing the side of my cheek.

"I can't stay away from you…" he touched my forehead with his.

"And I remember someone telling me something about you being mine…and all that," he grinned.

"I wonder who that was, eh?" His voice trailed off.

"How the hell should I know," I murmured quickly and knocked him in the head lightly with my own forehead.

"Hmm…you speak rough woman," he rubbed his head down onto the hollow of my neck.

"Damn you…"

"Yeah, damn me…"

"You…"

We were so close together I could feel the slight movement of his chest when he breathed.

I boiled at the aspect of him making me feel like this and I wanted to stomp my foot down in frustration. But, that was not possible right now unless I wanted to hurt him, terribly.

So I told him what was on my mind every  time he cornered me like this.

"I hate you."

"I love you too," his lips brushed lightly against mine and I took in a shuddering breath.

I had to go.

As if on queue, the bell rang signaling the end of break time and my language colored wonderfully with the fact that I was without my tudong.

Hastily putting it on, my eyes lingered on him, leaning casually on the side of the room, arms folded across his chest.

Just before the door, which I noted with disapproval, that it was not locked, I gave him one last glance.

I smiled at him and the blush that covered my cheeks did not prevent me from saying the words, "Thanks, you jerk."

I stepped out into the hallway, glad that it was still rush hour time and made my way to English class.

The end.

Author's note: Didn't bother to cover the umm…dark room part thing. *hangs head in shame* To all who knew me through Under One Roof, I'm just at a very dark end right now. I'm sorry. So this was a break. Release stress over the start of the school. And to those who are wondering who Mr. Mystery ( ha ha ) well, guess for yourselves. Not a teacher. But definitely one of the SD guys. Hr hr. Not Akagi though…*screams in horror*

Please don't flame me over this. 

Review! It's been sooooooo loooooong without them!


End file.
